Gundam Meister 874
is a fictional character in the side stories of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Gundam Meister 874 is one of the main protagonists in Mobile Suit Gundam 00P and Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. She is both a Gundam Meister and a Innovade working for Celestial Being. In first Season of 00P, she was one of the Second Generation Gundam Meisters and watches over the other Meisters to see if humans are suitable for the task. She maintains her Gundam Meister status in the second season, but was more involved in support operations. In 00F, she returns as an assistant Haro for Fereshte and goes by the name Hanayo (ハナヨ, a play on 874 Hachi-Nana-Yon). During her tenure as a Gundam Meister, she was the assigned pilot for GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud and GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie. She also piloted on a few occasions the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea, GNY-004 Gundam Plutone and GNR-000 GN Sefer. Personality & Character 874 is an Innovade, but unlike others of her kind, she mainly exists in data form. For a major part of 00P, she only communicate/meet with others through a monitor screen due to a lack of physical body. Although Veda later created a body for her, she rejected it due to her experience with the Plutone Tragedy. Events in the finale of 00P forced her to take the body reluctantly, but she eventually reverted to her data form and was sealed in a Haro robot. In 00F, she could appear as a hologram from the haro robot and interact with others. It was also around this time that 874 acquired the name Hanayo. 874/Hanayo has the appearance of a young girl less than 10 years old, but her real age is unknown. Her voice is similar to that of a young girl, but she speaks very maturely and in an emotionless manner. Initially, 874 was quite aloof and cold, but as the story progressed in 00P, she started warming up to those around her and formed a comradeship amongst those she works with. She is loyal to Celestial Being and Veda, and would do her best to accomplish missions assigned to her. In 00F, when Veda was taken over by the Innovators, Hanayo had no choice but to cut her link with the supercomputer. This made her more independent, as previously she had always seek Veda's input and guidance in various matters. Currently, Hanayo is a self-confident and independent Innovade that no longer seeks Veda's input or guidance. Despite this, she still continues to observe and collect data about humans, hoping that they would help Veda understand humanity. Skills & Abilities Due to 874/Hanayo's data form, she has no need for food, water or air. She has a high level of access to data within Veda, and is directly linked to the supercomputer. Through her link to Veda, she can utilize its vast capabilities to do various things such as process information, see and do things at various places simultaneously, as well as act as a terminal for the other Celestial Being/Fereshte members to validate and/or authorize their actions. Like all Innovades, 874 could utilize quantum brainwaves. She could also utilize the Trial System if she is in the right Gundam, but her access to the system is below Tieria Erde. Hanayo's Haro body was later damaged and when Sherilyn fixed it, she added a new function. Using this new ability which is based on quantum communications, Hanayo can transmit her data to other Haro terminal at other places and appear at those locations. This new ability would prove to be very useful as by then Veda was taken over by the Innovators, and Hanayo had cut her link with it. History Gundam 00P Introduction 874 was first introduced in the second chapter of 00P. She had been testing the Sadalsuud for more than 5 days, but the test is not over yet and 874 carries on her work tirelessly. After the test, she met with the newest Gundam Meister, Chall Acustica, through the monitor screen. However the meeting was brief and ended very quickly after 874 had introduced herself. This made Chall rather upset. Crisis of Krung Thep & 874's mission When a HRL’s battleship was found closing in on CB’s Colony Krung Thep, 874 made an emergency announcement that was broadcast throughout the colony. She then notified the other Gundam Meisters that she is launching in Sadalsuud to collect information, and advised Ruido to prepare to intercept in the Astraea. After Ruido launched in the Astraea, 874 provided him with the latest updates about the battleship. She later confirmed the destruction of the battleship by Astraea, and stayed back to analyse the wreckage and remove evidence of the battle. The concept of having to kill people to ensure CB's existence remain a secret took a mental toll on the three human Meisters. Looking at the three Meisters via the colony surveillance camera relayed through Veda, 874 wondered if this is the limits of humans or if this is their advantage. She decided that she needs to continue her observation of humans. 874 was by made Veda to help it understand humans. For this purpose, she was made "similar" to them but on the whole, she was still different. Her creator, Veda, took some time to understand this. Subsequently, Veda reassigned the mission of understanding humans to her "siblings", who are more similar to humans. 874 was then given a new mission: to observe humanity's suitability as Gundam Meister. Although Veda had changed her mission, 874 felt that "understanding humans" was still an important prerequisite for completing her mission. Actions on Earth The four Gundam Meisters, including 874, landed on earth to continue the development of the second generation Gundams. Few days later, the Meisters boarded a transport plane. The plane also carried Gundam Astraea, so they are likely carrying out a test related to it. As the plane arrived at the destination, the Gundam Meisters were informed by 874 to remain on stand-by while she heads out in the Astraea. This is unusual, Astraea was Ruido's machine, it had never launched with another Meister as its pilot while Ruido was available. Ruido wants to know what she is doing with his machine, and 874 replied that her mission is to destroy the remaining 4 HRL's MSJ-04 Fantons still in the area. Ruido was surprised and asked why it wasn't him that was ordered to sortie, and 874 explained that it was Veda's order. Ruido, in his current condition, was assessed to be unsuitable for ground combat. 874 then cuts off communications and sortied. The battle was finished within 36 seconds. To remove any evidence of the Fantons being destroyed by beam weaponry, 874 and Astraea obliterated their remains using explosives. Sometime later, 874 briefed the Meisters on their new mission - to collect information related to the submarine cables. She explained that she would launch in the Gundam Sadalsuud to collect the information, while Ruido and his Gundam Astraea serves as back-up. She then observed the three human Meisters as they discuss the mission. 874 was curious about their behaviour, and although she could not figure out the rational behind their actions, she still noted them down. Later, Ruido encountered a team of 4 Hellions and destroyed them successfully. After the battle ended, 874 alerted Ruido of an approaching ship and stated that she will attack it using Sadalsuud. Not wanting further loss of lives, Ruido pleaded her to stop. 874's strong desire to understand humans caused her to respond to Ruido's plea. On the ship were Ian and Moreno. The three human Meisters refused to carry out Veda's order to kill them, so Veda recommended recruiting the two instead. The pair agreed to join CB, and 874 viewed contact with them as helpful to her understanding of humans. Marriage & Tragedy A few weeks had passed since the Second Generation Gundams' development was completed, and Celestial Being had started developing the Third Generation Gundams. It was at this time that Ruido and Marlene decided to get married. Ian and Moreno could not attend the marriage ceremony due to their work, but surprisingly, 874 accepted the invitation. She even obtained Veda's permission to use the organization's small transport plane to ferry them to the place. Upon arrival at the location, 874 informed Chall, Marlene and Ruido that she had to stay in the plane and congratulated the couple before they disembark. Several years later, construction of the Third Generation Gundams were underway and Marlene had given birth to a daughter. One day, the three human Meisters heard news of a terrorist attack and disagreed with Veda's decision not to intervene. Ruido came up with a plan to stop the attack as well as to obtain Veda's permission to carry it out. He also suggested including 874 as Sadalsuud can collect information during the operation, and help recover the Gundams during emergency. He was aware that telling her meant telling Veda, but he still viewed 874 as a comrade. The others did not object. During the operation, a malfunction occurred within Gundam Plutone. Ruido and Marlene then sacrificed themselves to save Chall. 874 and Sadalsuud, together with 0 Gundam, recovered the Gundams and their GN Drives. Although Chall was saved, she was bathed in overdose of GN particles during the incident (later known as the Plutone Tragedy). As a result, her hair turn white and she had a huge scar on her left body and left eye. She also developed a cellular disorder. Her telomeres were damaged, this not only rendered regenerative treatment useless, but also affected the normal division of her cells and this usually lead to death. To help her recover, 874 provided Moreno with some nanomachines to treat the disorder. Moreno was shocked by the ability of these nanomachines and noted that they could be used to achieve perpetual youth. Getting a Body Veda eventually decided that 874 should participate in the actual armed intervention as a third generation Gundam Meister and thus created a physical body for her. This is meant to solve the possible issue of her link to Veda being severed during combat, affecting her control of her Gundam. The body had the look of a 10-year old as well as 874's facial features, it was produced in a few hours by assembling more than 60 trillion pre-made cells together. It will not grow anymore or age, and has within it many nanomachines not found in humans. Looking at the body, 874 wondered if she used it, would she be taking a life. The Plutone Tragedy had changed her view of life. She viewed this change positively, it meant that she is closer to being a human and is also a step towards completing the mission that Veda had given her - to understand humans. She informed Veda of her decision to reject the body, and Veda respected it. The body was then given the character data of 887, and became a different individual. Following the rejection of her body, the new Gundam created for her use was also canceled, and she was also removed from the armed intervention team. Saving Grave and Hixar While on a mission, Grave and his Gundam Rasiel fall into a trap. To help Grave, Hixar sorties and lead a team of 3 GN Sefers. Using parts from the GN Sefers, Grave formed Sefer Rasiel Form 3. Although this was enough to destroy the 16 VMS-15 Union Realdo, they were just decoys and the main enemy was the Tieren Kyitwo. The Tieren Kyitwo was able to dodge the attacks from Sefer Rasiel's Bits, and even managed to shoot them all down. As Grave prepares for close combat, 5 GN Sefers led by Gundam Meister 874 appeared; these machines were backup prepared by Veda. 874 passed over the Bits' control to Grave so that he could use Sefer Rasiel Form 4. The power of Sefer Rasiel Form 4 was too much for the Tieren Kyitwo to handle, but Grave and 874 knew that they are near the time limit. Grave stops his attack and the Tieren Kyitwo left. There is a need to remove evidence of the Gundam's attack before Union's reinforcement arrive. Test Data Collection In space, Grave, 874 and Hixar were testing Sefer Rasiel Form 5. To complete the form, 4 GN Sefers were used and they were piloted by Hixar, 874 and 2 Haros. The GN Sefer team was led by Hixar, and although 874 was not an official pilot of the machine, she joined them as she was tasked to collect the test's data. 874's presence made Hixar uncomfortable. In the previous mission, her performance outshone his and Hixar was worried that she may replace him if he did not perform well this time. After the forming of Sefer Rasiel Form 5, 874 asked Grave to test the Bits. Grave launched the Bits but could not control them properly. 874 asked him to transfer some of the Bits' control to her; she also requested for Hixar's help. 874 and Hixar's GN Pods (GN Sefer without the Bits and the Core Block portion) can control the Bits to a certain extent, and the transfer of the Bits' control was done via Veda. Grave later remarked matter of factly that controlling 8 Bits simultaneously is difficult. Hixar misinterpreted his mood, and tried to cheer Grave up by saying it will be fine as he and his GN Pod can provide support. 874 agreed but added that it may not be enough. She felt that to solve the issue there may be a need to get more pilots for the GN Sefer, or replace the current pilot with someone better. Aware that 874 was implying that he was not good enough, Hixar pointed out that training can improve one's skills. To his surprise, Grave agrees and wanted the training to start right away. Hixar tried to wiggle out of it but failed miserably. At the same time and not far away, Tieria was testing the GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh and 874 was checking the test data. 874 could watch over both tests simultaneously as she does not have a physical body and existed only in data form. For the Sefer Rasiel's test, she was controlling her GN Sefer through Veda. During the Nadleeh's test, 874 felt Tieria was a very suitable pilot. She was aware of Nadleeh's true purpose and that it would be disguised as another machine for the armed intervention. The concept of concealing a MS within another MS has its roots in Nadleeh's predecessor, Gundam Plutone and its escape mechanism - the Core Fighter. 874 felt the Core Fighter was unlikely to be used in the future as it would not survive a battle that resulted in the Gundam's destruction. It could however be used in a different manner, like what happened in the 'Plutone Tragedy'. The thought caused 874 to shift a bit of her attention to the hangar where Plutone was stored, she noticed that Chall was standing in front of the Gundam. 874 can empathise with the complex feelings Chall is having. Nadleeh was later transported back to the development department, and fitted with additional parts to become the GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical for another test. Tieria stood in front of his Gundam for a while and contemplates about his responsibilities and the development of Gundam Virtue. He then left to rest his tired body. 874 observed Tieria while he was in the hangar. She felt there was more to him than just the pilot of a special machine. Tieria looked at his Gundam in a manner similar to Chall, but 874 knew there is a difference between the two. However, she was unsure what is the cause. She then realized the meaning behind her existence: to convey to Veda what a human really is. Although this was not her mission, 874 was certain that understanding humans would be beneficial to the Plan. 874 was sorting and analyzing the data of the two tests when she noticed that Hixar and Grave are still training. To her surprise, Hixar's skills are improving faster than expected. She marveled on humanity's unpredictability and found herself smiling. As she continues with her work, 874 imagines how she and humanity would use their power to change the world and the Plan. Enemy Within & Gundam 874 The first person who noticed that Grave has been shot by a confused Hixar was 874. She soon realized that there was an enemy within and leaps into action. She then informed Moreno of Grave's location and asked Ian to prepare her Gundam 874. Ian commented that parts for her Gundam were completed, but they were not assembled as the suit's development was terminated. He noted the assembly and adjustments would take months, and was shocked when 874 wanted it done the next day. Having known 874 for a long time, Ian knew there was a reason for her ridiculous request and promised to do what he could. He then pointed out a problem: there is no GN Drive for the Gundam. He added that he could install a large GN Condenser, but it would only sustain the Gundam for 30 minutes. 874 told him to use Rasiel's GN Drive. Ian agreed before pointing out another problem, 874's physical body. Development of Gundam 874 was canceled as 874 lacked a physical body. 874 existed only in data form, and her data was too much to download onto a Gundam. Although she could control the Gundam through Veda, there is a risk that the connection could be severed during combat. To overcome this risk, a body was created for 874 when she was picked as a member of the armed intervention team. However, 874 rejected the body. Thus, she was removed from the armed intervention team and the development of her Gundam was terminated. 874 replied the problem was solved, and Ian thought he saw a bitter expression on her face. As 874 talked to Ian, she was also in Hixar's room. Hixar, who was devastated by the accident, haven't return to his room. 874 scans through Hixar's personal computer in hopes of finding some evidence of the one responsible for Grave's death. She found a password protected section and managed to break it when she entered the word, "FRIEND". She found a diary that was sporadically updated and the entry on Virtue Physical's mock battle caught her eyes. She read through it and realized Hixar was an Innovade. However, she could not understand his worries and fears about not being human. She felt his comrades would not change their attitude towards him even if they discovered that he is an Innovade as that is what being a comrade mean. At the same time that she was talking to Ian and reading through Hixar's diary, 874 also appeared in Agent 887’s room. 887 had inherited 874's rejected body. Through 887's rich facial expression, 874 detected her unease and begins to contemplate if she should do it. However, there was little time left as the enemy had started moving. She told 887 she needs her body and could not guarantee its returns. 874 knew her words were cold and hurtful; she thinks if she was a human, she might be able to express these words in a less distressing manner. She then continued by saying that 887's data would be kept by Veda, and she would request Veda to give 887 a new body if the borrowed body was damaged or destroyed. 874 knew these words aren't really comforting and was aware if the borrowed body was destroyed, she might be in no position to make the request to Veda. 887 let out a heart breaking cry and 874 felt she had gave 887 the death sentence, but painful as it was, she could neither cry nor shout. A few hours later, 874 changed into her pilot suit and met Ian in the hangar. Ian reported that all preparations were completed and the only issue left was the Gundam's name. He finds it inappropriate to keep calling it by its development code - Gundam 874. The Gundams were usually named by Veda after myths and legends based on their function and purpose. “Gundam Artemie”, 874 replied in an instant. The machine’s silhouette resembles a bee, and through Veda's search on bee related myths, 874 came to know about Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon, who is symbolized by good harvest and the bee. Furthermore, a bee's flight path resembles the figure '8', and is suitable for the Gundam carrying 874’s spirit and 887’s body. Ian then wondered where the enemy is, and 874 replied that the enemy will appear the instant she launched. She was confident about this, and had acted visiblely so that the enemy within would know she would retaliate after Grave’s elimination. And the one effective method to eliminate her was to face her in combat. She proclaims that the enemy is from within, shocking Ian. Base Sequence 0026 874 exited into space using Gundam Artemie. She was grateful to Ian for preparing her Gundam in such a short amount of time. As for her physical body, she was at first mindful of the sound of her blood flow and her heart beat, but now had got used to them. She then waited for the enemy. After a while, two identical enemy units appeared and they were coming from the direction of the hangar 874 had left earlier on. 874 noted they were MS powered by GN Drives as they were spewing GN particles from their back. 874 failed to find information on the two MS in Veda's MS database, and concluded they were developed in secret. She deduced they were using GN Drives from the other third generation Gundams in the hangar as the drives could not be made in secret. She was aware there were two plans for the Gundams' pilots initially, Innovade pilots and human pilots. As such, two types of Gundams were also in development, one for Innovades and one for humans. Despite being an Innovade herself, 874 worked together with the human pilots and had no access rights to information about the development of the Innovade-use MS. She did know that the MS were developed in the secret factory behind the moon as back up. Checking Veda's record, 874 noted a shipment of goods to the facility here and suspected they contained the two MS. It seems the enemy had considered using MS when killing Grave. Without information on the enemy MS performance, 874 decided to be cautious. The two units then attacked with their beam cannons and maintained their distance from Gundam Artemie. 874 dodged the attacks, and launched her bits in respond. She also activated the Trial System, stopping the two enemies. It was because of this feature 874 had decided to use Artemie instead of Rasiel. Despite disabling the enemies, 874 continued to be cautious. She then received a quantum brainwave praising her cautiousness, and was surprised to see her Trial System was canceled. She checked the system and found out Tieria Erde was using it elsewhere. The Trial system could not be used by two individuals simultaneously, only one with the higher access rights to the system can maintain it. Tieria had higher access right as he was a member of the armed intervention team. 874 wondered if Tieria was the traitor, but a quantum brainwave told her he was innocent and just testing the Gundam Nadleeh as ordered by Veda. From the use of quantum brainwave and the piloting of unidentified MS, 874 was certain the enemy was an Innovade. She thought about other Innovades who she knew to be MS pilots and the first to come to mind was Ribbons Almark. However, she felt it was unlikely to be him as he had higher access rights than Tieria in using the Trial System, and did not need Tieria to cancel her Trial System. The enemy then introduced himself as Beside Pain. 874 tried to search for his information in Veda, but found nothing. Beside Pain told her she should know her actions were useless as Veda zealously guards the pilots' information. On account of how active 874 was, Beside Pain decided to reveal himself. 874 then received an image of a young man with green hair, and knew immediately he has the same base sequence as Ribbons, 0026. Beside Pain also stated his registration number in Veda. 874 was filled with anger upon seeing his face, she had never experienced such emotions before. Beside Pain was surprised by her reaction and wondered if it was because she had a physical body. He also said that Grave's death was not important and would not affect the plan as his mission to recruit Gumdam Meisters was almost over. He then noted that Moreno was attending to Grave and calls it stupid as the dead cannot be revived. All these words further enrages 874 and she launched her 4 Bits at the two enemies. 874 felt that even if she did not defeat Beside Pain, the damage she caused would help those that would come later to finish him. There was hope as she was confident Moreno would treat Grave and with Ian's help, Grave would sortie later in the Raisel using the last GN Drive. Beside Pain calls her thoughts illogical and said she was too emotional. He then delivered the bad news, he has the last GN Drive. Another MS appeared after switching off its optical camouflage, and Beside Pain calls it the 1 Gundam, the 0 Gundam's successor and the official Innovade-use Gundam. The 1 Gundam then fired its beam rifle and shot off Artemie's mask, revealing the red cables beneath. Beside Pain declared that 874's existence is superfluous to the Plan, and says that it is his responsibility to erase those who might obstruct the realisation of the Plan. He then calls himself the necessary "Pain" that comes with the Plan. Despite her hopeless situation, 874 still raised Artemie's gun. She felt everything will end if she loses hope; for her friends, she will never give up. In the End Artemie was accumulating damage as the battle progressed, but 874 did not lose hope even though she knew reinforcement was unlikely. Her calculations had also shown her defeat to be 100% guaranteed. However, she still fights on as the numbers were no longer important. She is fighting for the future, just like her human comrades. Only those who persevered and did not give up could march towards the future. In the 1 Gundam, Beside Pain mocks her for trying so hard and fired at Artemie's cockpit. Unlike the other Gundams, Artemie's GN Drive is located behind the waist, far from the cockpit. Thus, the attack would only disable the suit but not destroy its GN Drive. As the attack was about to hit, Sefer Rasiel arrived and blocked it using its GN Shield. 874 thought she was hallucinating and muttered Raisel's name before slipping into unconsciousness. Beside Pain was eventually defeated by Grave, who also died after the victory. Veda later held 874 responsible for the internal conflict as there was no evidence of Beside Pain's betrayal. She was sealed in an independent terminal with restricted functions that was assigned to the new support organisation, Fereshte. Gundam 00F In Chapter 1 to 3, Hanayo remains hidden in her Haro body and acts mainly as a link between Veda and Fereshte. She was also responsible for accompanying and unlocking Fon Spaak's handcuff when he is piloting mobile suits. Hanayo first appeared in her hologram form in Chapter 4. Later, Fon with Hanayo pilots Gundam Plutone and battled Team Trinity. Due to Fon's resistance against Veda's orders, his explosive neck strap was shortly detonated. Fon was eager to continue fighting despite his injury, but Hanayo hijacked Plutone's system to stop him. She detonated the Plutone as a distraction and maneuvered its Core fighter to CBS-70 Ptolemaios for Fon to be treated. Through Hanayo's check with Veda, Fereshte later learned about Celestial Being's defeat against the UN Forces in the Battle of Lagrange 1. She also discovered the traitor was Ribbons Almark. Scavenging at the aftermath, Fon and Hanayo retrieved Kyrios' GN Drive. Hanayo also wanted to save the Meister who was captured by the UN Forces, but Fon said that someone who could not save himself is not worthy of being a Meister. They then come across the damaged Nadleeh, Hanayo wanted to help Tieria but Fon decided they should leave him there. Later on, Hixar Fermi and Hayana broke into Fereshte's base and took control of the Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. Fon Spaak piloting Gundam Abulhool Type F with Hanayo burst through the wall ready for a fight, but Sadalsuud Type F was still stolen despite their efforts. At night, Hayana returned and attacked Hanayo, destroying her Haro body. Sherilyn managed to fix it after some hard work. Through the new ability that Sherilyn had given her haro body, Hanayo found Fon Spaak (who had gone rogue) and decided to help him. The pair then reactived the spaceship Euclides. In Chapter 17, Fon and Hanayo met with Bring Stabity. With a glance, Hanayo knew that Bring is a combat type Innovade but she did not tell Fon. She was amazed that Fon realizes that Bring isn't human after a short chat, and believes that it is impossible to hide anything from Fon. In Chapter 20, following Fon's defeat of the black second generation Gundams, he lands on the moon to search for the Veda terminal while Hanayo waits for him in the Euclides. Fon and Hanayo later abandoned the Gundam Astraea Type F2 on the moon, and disappear with the Euclides along with the empty, non-operational Veda terminal they recovered on the moon. Gundam 00I Hanayo appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I along with Fon Spaak, and assisted him in accomplishing what he wanted. They had repaired the Veda terminal they obtained in 00F, as well as the black second generation Gundams, which are now painted in the color scheme used by Fereshte. Relationships Celestial Being ;Veda ;Krung Thep :;Ruido Resonance :;Marlene Vlady :;Grave Violento :;Hixar Fermi ;Fereshte :;Chall Acustica :;Fon Spaak :;Eco Calore :;Sherilyn Hyde :;Hayana ::Following 874's rejection of her physical body, Veda used it to create 887/Hayana. While 887 initially viewed 874 as an elder sister-like figure, she also feared that 874 would take her body back. This eventually occured when 874 was attempting to stop Beside Pain, and 887 began to develop a hatred for 874, which continued even after 874 returned the body. Picture Gallery 874.jpg|00P's appearance 158499.jpg|00F's Hanayo in Gundam War Card Hanayo thoughtful.png|In her physical body (00P) Leif Recitativo & Hanayo.jpg|Communicating with Beside Pain (00P) GM 874 SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Notes References Gundam 00F Hanayo Eco Calore.jpg|Gundam 00F - Hanayo (Gundam Meister 874) w/ Eco Calore Gundam 00F Chall Acustica Gundam Meister 874.jpg|Gundam 00F - Gundam Meister 874 (Hanayo) w/ Chall Acustica External links *Gundam Meister 874 on Wikipedia (scroll down)